


Hard To Believe This is Fate

by spicycelestial



Category: Dean/Castiel - Fandom, Destiel/Sage, Sam/Eileen - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Deaf, F/F, F/M, Gen, Other, hearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 10,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicycelestial/pseuds/spicycelestial
Summary: Sage and Destiel are cousins. They both are deaf. As we all know that their fathers have passed away. Castiel is not in The Empty anymore. Eileen is back. Some strangers seem to pose as their original fathers or aren't they?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel/Sage (cousins), Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The main characters will use sign language most of the time. Yes, it is very cool, I know! Which is why I thought it would be cool to inherit the deafness to Sage from Eileen since she was born deaf and so is Sage. As for Destiel, she happened to lost her hearing when she was young swimming deep in the water. Luckily, she can hear quite enough in her left ear. Perfect for all family members to sign. Unfortunately, the Winchester brothers have brought back. What would the kids react to?

_What the fuck is this shit? Why am I keeping see this same person in my dream? I mean, what is so special about him?!?_

BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ.

The bed jolts as if the earthquake is trying to rescue me from perpetuating facing that strange man. Before one eye gets to open---

BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZ-

The alarm stops buzzing. A hand is shaking my shoulder, treating me like I am some idiot who is in deny waking up to another day of reality. My eyes finally had knocked some sense in. The first thing I see is the goddamn motherfucking long hair. That straight, faded auburn as if the color is going to dissipate into thin air, magically as if her natural light brown hair is always there. The fuck. I do not understand why she keeps complaining about her long, straight hair. I mean, have you SEEN MI----? 

THUD. 

I scream involuntarily. My eyes are wide open. I glared hard at the figure, that little shit, who LAUGHS. That odd person is a freaking nature in laughter. That is another thing I WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND. As my thoughts spiral in millions of possibilities that she constantly laughs all day most of the time, not tiring her voice out. Like I said, A FREAKING NATURAL TALENT. I mean...

"DO YOU REALLY HAD TO DRAG ME OUT OF MY BED LIKE THAT?" I sign.

"Honestly, you are a NATURALLY HEAVY SLEEPER. So, yeah, I HAD to. Besides, you know how Uncle Castiel is like when he gets to handle that thing you DO," she signs.

I roll my eyes hardcore and I got up. I swear there is a bruise SOMEWHERE. I CAN FEEL it blooming. 

"Like I can control that!! Come on, Sage! What can I do? I keep apologizing profusely and every time he answers the same, "It's okay. I am here now."

Her face is filled with sympathy. 

My dad is Castiel Novak. Yep, that's correct. He is a celestial being and he carries such a big name in the Supernatural world. 

As I thought about my dad, I scamper around my bed and found some clothes I plan to wear today. I look outside quickly. I want to feel the weather so I open the window and put my arm out there like I always did every day.

The month is April, late in April. That means the weather is turning warm and I cannot wait for SUMMER. I grin and get my ripped jeans on. I thought of a stylish t-shirt that says Break my Heart by Dua Lipa. 

Yes, you assholes. You read it right. I am profoundly deaf but hey, my hearing devices (hearing aids) help to fulfill the capability of my hearing. 

I run to the bathroom to brush my teeth, put my deodorant on (mango dragonfruit), checking to see if my eyes have boogers on. Don't you hate when you rub your eyes later in the day and discover you had those buggers since you woke up? Then I check to see if my hair is stable today. It is. I relieve in sigh loud and clear. 

As you see, Sage's hair is straight like a bunch of yard string. My hair is quite the opposite. The texture is so voluminous and curly.

That's the thing about curly hair. They have a MIND OF THEIR OWN. They get to decide if the curls would look good or being a motherfucking pain in the fucking ass. 

I run back into my room to grab the purplish-pink long socks (written on the tops say Bratz) and my neon pink high-top converse.

I go downstairs to find Sage eating scrambled (GOD FORBIDDEN NO) eggs with bacon and cheese sandwich. It is her utmost favorite breakfast dish. I have seen her eat that damn food almost every day. Not to mention she adds HOT SAUCE too. 

_Geez. Who influenced her to eat hot sauce?_

The older woman signs too fast, telling me to sit down and eat. 

"You girls have school in a few and I do not want your father to yell at me again for not taking well care of you. So park your ass down and EAT."

_Jesus fuck, dad. Ugh. Do you really have to stress her like that? I am OLD enough to take care of myself._

I roll my eyes and eat the breakfast sandwich. I grin because Aunt Eileen added avocado in mine. I pumped my fists in victory. I grabbed the hot sauce from Sage and put a good amount that covers all the breakfast. 

I look up, with the breakfast sandwich in my hands, and about to bite. Before I take a bite, I quickly caught Aunt Eileen roll her eyes and gesticulate her hands in the air. I put my sandwich down and say, "You DID not just roll your eyes at me!"

Sage scrunches her face and looks at her mom. She smirks. Ugh, like mother, like daughter. 

Aunt Eileen signs, "Of course you caught that. Why do you like to put hot sauce on everything? I mean, come on. Take down a notch with the spiciness. I mean, look at my daughter! You have influenced her eating food with hot sauce all the time now. It is okay to have one person to eat all spicy food, but TWO?" She squints her eyes hard as if she freezes me in place. 

_Ah, now I know who influenced her. Dammit, Sage. Thanks a lot._


	2. School

I sign, “Come on, Aunt Eileen. Spicy helps your body to detox all the toxins out. Think of it as a cleanse way to do to your body. Stop whining when I actually take care of my body. Come on, Sage. We got to go!”

Aunt Eileen sigh, give us our lunch bags and peck on our foreheads.

I grab my sandwich because I have not taken a bite yet, thanks to Aunt Eileen’s rolling eyes.

Sage and I go to Half Celestial High School. We live in a town called Half Celestial, which is in California. Northern part of Los Angeles. The town is very picturesque and busy. The people here are very friendly and talkative.

Sage talks about how much she does not look forward to Prom. On the quite contrary, for me, I am BEYOND excited because I am on the committee. I work very hard to make sure the decorations go smooth for PROM. That is the best part of Prom, I believe.

“BUT I am really excited about what Prom will be in store. I heard a lot of good things going on for Prom, is that true?” Sage signs.

I smirk and said, “Oh yeah. Well, I mean, you are living with the person who is the head of the Prom Committee. I ensure everything goes perfect for Prom. I don’t give a shit about dresses, dancing and couples. I am excited about music, photo booth and seeing people have a good time!”

We arrive at school and Sage already moans. I grin and walk in.

School is finished for the day as I go right to meet the committee. On the door, it says: The boxes have arrived and are in the gym. Go there and see what’s in the box.

I scream at the top of my lungs! I momentarily have forgotten that one, I am in the gym that echoes, and two, people can hear me loud and clear.

I don’t give a fuck regardless because the decorations HAVE ARRIVED. I have been waiting for them like two months or so!! The decorations are beautiful and yes, very pricy. But it is so worth it all in the end because it is perfect! I think. But other people can suck it up.

 _Destiel, I have raised you much better than that. You have to be very considerate of other people. People will appreciate you much more if you are like that. Please try your best. That is all I ask of you_ echoing through in my head as I sigh.

I ask people around to see if they like the decorations. Majority of them love it as much as I do. And you know what? Dad is right. I feel much better knowing they approve. That makes things A LOT more excited.

I get to work as I visualize the floor plan, now that decorations have arrived.

Before I know, it is time to go home. I blink my eyes a few times. It is that fast? It could not be! I just started designing the floor plan!

I walk home.

Just when I enter the front door, the smell smacks me in the face. I inhale deep and I get drool that quickly. My stomach seems to rumble as if there’s an avalanche coming.

I quickly run up to my room to put my backpack off and come back downstairs.

I walk into the kitchen to see Aunt Eileen and Sage setting up food to put in the dining room. I ask if I need to do anything to help. They both shake their heads because everything is ready in the dining room. I grin and wash my hands.

Dinner is served and I am sitting down next to Aunt Eileen and across from Sage. Tonight, we are having street tacos! There are variety meats we can put in our tortillas such as shrimp, al pastor, carne asada and chicken. Aunt Eileen eats hers chicken and veggies. Seriously, I wonder if that’s Uncle Sammy’s doing.

20 minutes later, “WOW. I am really stuffed! That is the best dinner dish, no question! Thank you, Aunt Eileen and Sage for making them yummy ass food. Now, I know I will go to sleep peacefully tonight!” I sign and smile at them both.

I clean up dinner and wash the dishes since they cooked dinner and set up the table.

After that, I go upstairs to do my homework until it is bedtime.


	3. He Must Not Be Named

Two and half hours later, Aunt Eileen and Sage come into my room to tell me good night.

Aunt Eileen signs, “It is time for bedtime. Fly you go. Come on.” She grins.

I roll my eyes at the old joke. Since my dad is a celestial being and can fly, Aunt Eileen would always say, “Now we wait until the matter of time Destiel gets to fly or levitate, whatever angel babies first display of flying! Fly you go or whatever the fuck it is!”

I get up from the chair and make another attempt as I used to when I was little, I close my eyes and jump into the air.

THUD.

I open up to see Aunt Eileen making awkward face. I look at my feet and sigh. I give her the look, _I told you so, bitch. Now, I am going to have to deal with the goddamn sympathy you just created._

To be quite frank, I honestly do not care if I can fly or not. I am very grateful that Castiel Novak gets to be my dad. I love him very much. He is very loving and devoted. I honestly am surprised he is still single to this day. I know many people would not want to date someone who is a douchebag. Especially someone who is very much similar to Dean Winchester.

Ugh, don’t even get me started on him. The worst human being I ever heard in tales. Even the villains are better than him! I have seen all photos of him and I am still shaken that he is the one who got my dad pregnant. I mean, EW. I strongly advocate for LGBT+ community and such. But HIM? He does not deserve the privilege to be in the community since he has been an asshole to my dad.

My dad and I always get into arguments about how much Dean Winchester is a deeply cared man who would do anything to protect his family. And every time I hear that, I roll my eyes hard and makes a disgusted face to inform him that the argument is done.

I have never met him, yes, but I do not want to meet him and get to know the man who has impregnated my dad to create the most complicated baby in history both Supernatural and Humanity. I mean, all of the times he has been such a dick to my dad and he took it mercilessly. That makes me pissed off.

I may be not a celestial being but I have this rare gift. I see all the memories from that person when I touch them. I touch my dad a lot like hugging him, or tap on his shoulder, arm, leg, head just to get his attention. The memories I keep seeing from him is that one guy that I keep seeing in my dreams a lot lately. That is when I discovered that I hate Dean Winchester with such a passion.

_Dean Winchester. It is so strange to even say his name out loud._


	4. Memories

Yes, I have been dreaming of Dean Winchester lately and it is not a pretty feeling. Every time I see him, I want to punch him but the dream leaves so quickly. I never get the chance to tell him how I feel and that I always want to punch him in the face to let him know that he does not deserve my dad, Castile Novak. My dad deserves a whole hell lot better someone than him.

I startle back into reality when Aunt Eileen kiss on my forehead. I did not realize that I am already in bed.

I smile and sign, “Good night, Aunt Eileen. Sweet dreams. I hope your day was good.”

Aunt Eileen smiles back and signs, “Yeah, today was a busy day but good! Sage told me that your decorations for Prom should arrive sometime soon?”

I smile big and sign, “The decorations arrived today! I was so excited, I flew up high in the clouds and danced around. The decorations are really beautiful and the quality is very beyond breathtaking. I cannot wait to put the decorations up and bring out the prom alive!”

Aunt Eileen smiles big and signs, “I am glad you are doing something you enjoy. I have not seen you this excited in a long time.”

I nod because yeah, I was not being a good kid and I was so hard on my dad for such a long time. Like the day I discovered that the guy in my dreams was my pops and I felt very self-conscious about him ever since.

I give her a sad smile and sign, “Yeah, you are probably right. I know that I make his life difficult because I have this damn awful stubbornness trait I appear to receive from that douchebag Dad always mention to me every time we argue.”

Aunt Eileen laughs out loud and signs, “You have no idea how stubborn he is, compared to Sam. Sam is much calmer out of two and is always more stable than Dean ever was.”

I wish he is my dad instead. That would make me feel so much better. But at the same time, I don’t because if Sam is my dad instead then I would not exist. Dean Winchester took Castiel Novak for granted and I am here to show Dad Novak that I am not like Dean Winchester.

I bid Aunt Eileen good night because I am awfully tired and want to sleep.

Aunt Eileen nods, say I love you in sign language, turn off the light and close my bedroom door.

I lay in bed, sighing.

I close my eyes and retrieve the memory that I saw in my dad's memories.


	5. Head in the clouds (more likely the ceiling).

The memory was Dean Winchester being disappointed and angry toward my dad and I could not stop replaying the memory over and over. It made me angry that he would still treat my dad after all my dad have done for Heaven and for the Winchesters.

I never want to meet him and I am very glad I didn’t because all hell would lose if I do.

I dream of flying through the clouds and I touch the clouds with my hands. I smile so big. I feel freeing and I never felt more liberated. The shadow exhibits that I am not alone so I look to the place where the shadow comes from. I smile so big because it is my dad. My dad looks at me and smiles big. We share that beautiful moment and I smirk.

Dad looks confused.

I sign, “Going to race you! Ha-ha!”

Dad suddenly sees me zooming and smile at the sight.

I fly with speed through the clouds and the sun is hitting me with the rays. I look back to see my dad catching up to me. For a second, I laugh with joy. I am having fun with my dad, for once.

I look back to see my dad right behind me. His face breaks into a smile. I watch with amazement.

Suddenly, I saw something. His face is dropping the smile and he is vanishing in the air. I look around, panicked because I could not find my dad anywhere.

At that moment, something strange is happening. I feel something. Something is trying to pull me and I fly away from it. I pause and stare at that area where it pulled me. First, my dad disappears and now something is pulling me. What is happening?

The next thing I know, the pull is so strong, I wake up. The first thing I see is…

My ceiling. Up and close. I jerk my head away from the ceiling. I look around and see the entire ceiling from left to right and up to down. I get confused because what is the meaning of this? Why am I this close to my ceiling? How did I get up here? My thoughts are flying with million things.

I feel something pulling me again and I startle. Well, I got closer to the ceiling, more likely. I crane my neck down and I see a hand trying to get me.

It is Sage. She is trying to get me. I bewilder and look back at the ceiling again.

Suddenly, I wide my eyes and open my mouth. I realize something. I AM FLYING IN THE GODDAMN AIR. I was not dreaming that I flew, I am FLYING.


	6. What a peculiar morning

I am flailing my arms then I thought of something. I put my arms up to the ceiling and I push down as hard as I can.

  
CRASH!

I fall on Sage. I relieved because I am not flying in the air anymore. Sage nudges me to get off. I get off her.

I sign, “WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED? Are you okay?”

Sage gets up and wince.

I apologize profusely.

BANG!

Sage and I jump into the air. The door opens in full swing. Aunt Eileen storms in with a gun. I repeat, my Aunt is holding a fucking gun. She aims all over the place as if she is trying to find the fly who touched her breakfast.

Sage widens her eyes and gape her mouth. I didn’t have time to react because Aunt Eileen signs furiously.

“What the fuck just happened? Why did I hear some awfully big noise up here? Where are they?”

Sage gets confused and sign, “I don’t understand? What do you mean “where are they?” and why are you holding a gun, MOM??”

At that moment, the reaction Sage gives and how Aunt Eileen realizes that she is holding a gun visibly. I did something no one ever should do. I burst laughing out. I laugh so hard; I fall down on the bed. I look up to see identical looks on their faces: Why the fuck are you laughing?

I sign, “This is what Uncle Sam and Dean see in you. And my dad. You reflexively reacted to the scary situation so you went to find your gun. I see you still have your hunter side. Damn, Aunt Eileen. I didn’t realize you are that BADASS.

Aunt Eileen makes the bitchiest face she ever did and sign, “Har har. Excuse me for being a hunter at the moment. This does not happen for a long while but that does not mean I lost my guard. In the meantime, are either one of you going to tell me what the fuck just happened?”

Sage and I glance at each other. I response before she could make up a lie. Sage takes forever to think up a lie.


	7. A bit of a white lie

I sign to Aunt Eileen, “This motherfucker here thought it would be a good idea to scare me. She screamed in my ear, the less deaf one, and I reflexively kicked her. She was on my bed and she fell.” 

I sign to Sage, “That serves you, you psycho ass bitch.”

Aunt Eileen narrows her eyes at us for a HOT MINUTE. But she reluctantly let go and gesticulate us toward to the bathroom to get ready for school.

After that whole strange incident, I could not stop thinking about what just happened. I FUCKING flew. In midair! And that is not the worst part. The worst part is that Sage was there and she saw me flying! I never felt mortified more than the speech I had to give at the middle school promotion.

As I get ready for school since it is Friday. That means the weekend is here! As I walk down the stairs, I pause. I immediately feel strange. I could not stop reacting to whatever it is. I look around and I feel like something is washing over me, like a vibration. I never experience this kind of feeling before and it is very odd. I mean, I do not know what or how to describe this. I try to shake the feeling off and resume walking down the stairs.

Sage and I are late so Sage gives me my pop tarts for breakfast since we did not have time to sit down and eat. The pop tart flavor is Cookie Dough and I shrug. I love cookie dough, real ones, not pop tart kind. I don’t like pop tarts, in general.

As we stop at the intersection and wait for the light to turn green, Sage is about to say something but the strange feeling gets me first. This same strange feeling I got back in the house. I must make Sage confused because of my facial expression. I look around my surroundings.

Sage signs, “Are you ok? What is happening to you? First, you WERE floating in midair. And now this? Should we skip school?”

I shake my head because I don’t like missing school. School is something I like to go to every day. It gives me something to focus on the hand of task. Besides, I like to be around people, not isolating away. Besides, if I miss school, dad will be more disappointed than he already is and I don’t want to play him like that.

This feeling increases the intensity and for the life of me, I could not figure out what the hell is making me feel like this. I look around the environment again and I see practically nothing that screams dangerous or weird or suspicious. Something catches my attention and I whip my head. It is the sign that signals to green.

I pull Sage’s arm and drag her to walk down with me.

I sign, “Honestly, I have no fucking idea what this is all about. But I know, for sure, I feel something. I am not sure what but something. I don’t like it. And the floating in the air you saw? I wasn’t floating. I was FLYING."


	8. Something sweet

I sign, “Honestly, I have no fucking idea what this is all about. But I know, for sure, something is coming. I am not sure what but something is. I don’t like it. And the floating in the air you saw? I wasn’t floating. I was FLYING."

Sage signs, “THAT WAS FLYING??? But-- but you are not an angel, like your dad, are you? We have to tell my mom about this. She can help us.”

I shake my head vigorously and sign, “Hell to the fuck no. Aunt Eileen cannot know about this. And we cannot tell my dad about this either! No one needs to know about this. And for the record, I know I am not an angel. Have you forgot what you live with?” I smirk.

The day feels FOREVER. I mean, it is only lunchtime. Ever since I woke up this morning, this feeling is becoming an irritation that seems to live in with me. I have never felt so much agitated because I snap at some people and I NEVER snap at people in school. I always do that at home, the people I live with. Sage, not so much but Aunt Eileen or Dad.

I barely eat lunch because this feeling would not go away! I try to distract myself by going to the room where the decorations are being held. I go through them and think about what kind of dress I should be wearing. I didn’t realize how fast time is. I have missed my first class afternoon!

I rush into the class that I have missed and I apologize profusely. The teacher wants to make I am okay because I have never missed a single class. I told him that I just happened to get lost in my head and didn’t realize that time went fast. He understood and give me the assignment that I have not received until now.

I run to the next class and make it just before the final bell begins.

The afternoon goes so fast. I feel like I have the speed for blinking.

Sage waits for me at the entrance of the school. I wave to notify her that I see her.

Sage smiles so big because she loves WEEKENDS. Hell, who would not?

We are walking toward home. But then my stomach rumbles. I realize I have not eaten lunch today!

I ask Sage if we can stop by to get something to eat. She suggests ice cream.

I am about to agree but then some weird thing happens. My taste is telling me to crave something different. I puzzle, trying to figure out what I want. It is still sweet but something different.

I sign, “For some reason, I am not feeling ice cream. I still want something sweet though.”


	9. Chapter 9

Sage pauses and look. She is giving me a strange look.

Sage signs, “No ice cream?! Uhhh, okay. You want some cupcake, candy or milkshake?”

I smile as she offers me variety kind of sweets. I love her for being so considerate.

_Oh look dad, she is definitely like you. She is considerate. A whole hell lot more than I am. I am sure you would rather her over this stubborn piece of shit._

Mmm, cupcake doesn’t sound so bad.

Sage found the bakery where there are cupcakes, cakes, cookies and pies.

Sage and I come in and we get hit by those delicious sweets swirling and dancing around us. The bakery smells so divine, I literally drool with my eyes crossed.

Sage perks up and I grin so hard. We see all those delicious sweets on the display. I run to the glass and smash my hands on them.

I peer at every single item. I looked from macaroons to cookies to cakes. There is another display that I have not seen yet so I rush over. Suddenly, this strange feeling floods so fast, I could not barely breathe. I look around to find Sage. I walk over.

BUMP.

I hold on tight so I don’t fall over. I immediately feel the hand. I know it is not Sage’s. I look up and I see some fucking beanstalk.

His hazel eyes gaze at me concerned. My mouth gapes. My eyes travel down to his lips. He is speaking to me and I totally did not understand what he just said.

Sage walks over and signs, “Are you ok?! What happened?”

I startle and sign, “Yeah, I’m ok. I just tripped and accidentally bumped into this motherfucking dude.”

Both of our eyes look at the hazel eyes. His mouth shapes an ‘O’. He comes to an understanding that we both are deaf. Which is a relief, because it is fucking obvious that we are deaf. Hence the signing.

Before Sage could speak, this guy signs out of nowhere, “Oh, I’m sorry. I am a bit rusty with my signing. Are you ok?”

Sage and I go speechless. I feel strange again, only this time it is much clearer. It seems like it is coming from him. He is like a beacon of some kind.


	10. Uncle, uncle, uncle

_Shit, did he just saw me calling him motherfucking dude?_

I nod hastily and sign, “Yes, I am okay. I apologize for bumping into you. I am craving some sweet and I want to see what it is over there. Are you ok?”

This dude grins and signs, “Yes, I am ok. Over there are the pies.”

Pies. That’s it!! I am craving some pie.

I sign to Sage, “That’s it! I am craving some pie! Thank you, o’ tall stranger one.”

_For a second, he looks familiar. I could not quite place what it is. He looks really familiar._

I go over to the pies and see the variety of pies. I see peach, oreo, apple dutch, strawberry and champagne, and more. What I see that could not keep me contain my excitement. 

I get myself a slice of chocolate peanut-butter pie, because they are fucking delicious. Sweet, yet salty! PERFECT combination. All more for me if you don’t like it. You suck.

I sit outside and wait for Sage to arrive so I can dig in my delicious pie.

I gaze down the street, watching people get ready for the weekend. I mean, weekends are the best. We can do what we want to do and that means FUN is included!

THUD.

I jump. Sage grins and this beanstalk dude smiles in response.

Sage signs, “You have been jumpy all day. You need to eat. Let’s eat!”

I roll my eyes but I am so excited.

I open my box and I see my pie!

I exclaimed. I take the fork and stab into the pie.

I take a slice of the pie and put it in my mouth.

I close my eyes and I groan so loud.

_Holy fucking shit. THIS IS REALLY GOOD._ I open my eyes and this freaking tall man smiles hard.

I give my embarrassed smile back.

I sign, "What?"

The guy signs, “I take it you like the pie?”

I roll my eyes and give him the bitchiest face I can give.

He grins like he is so goddamn proud. I realize we haven't introduced each other.

Before I ask, he says something that makes me question. 

He chuckles and signs, "You remind me of Dean. He loves pies as much as he loves his car." 

I squint my eyes and tilt my head. 

I sign, "Dean? Who's Dean?" 

Sam looks so excited about this Dean. 

Sam signs, "Dean is my brother." 

Sage looks like she just figured something out. 


	11. What in the fate is going on?

I sign, “What is your name?”

The guy signs, “Sam. My name is Sam. What’s yours?”

I look over to Sage and she looks very confused. She seems uncomfortable.

I try to think of something that makes Sage react like this. 

That hits me home. I realize something. Dean and Sam. I have heard those two names countless times and they are brothers. _I mean, were, right?_

Sage asks, “Sam, what is your last name?”

The guy signs, “Winchester. Sam Winchester.”

I choke on my pie.

Oh hell to the fucking no. This man cannot be Samuel _Winchester._ I hope to Castiel Novak that this guy is not Sage's dad and my uncle. 

Sage goes slack. Her face is like pepperoni on a frozen pizza. 

My eyes are hardened. But then I take a deep breath and react fast. 

I sign, “That’s cool. Nice to meet you, Sam. My name is Dua. This one over here is Misty.”

Sage “Misty” gives me the face that says- _You did not just give him our fake names!_

Sam signs, “Nice to meet you guys. Hey, I have a quick question. What is today’s date?”

Sage finds that question bizarre but answer anyway, “It’s April 23rd.”

Sam asks again, “What year?”

So this is the real Sam Winchester. Sage JUST met her father and I just met my uncle. How do I know? Because he just asked that one question that no living ever needs to ask.

I glance to see if Sage freaks out. She is not but she is clearly nervous. I am not sure if she catches it yet or not.

I sign, “2021. Today is April 23rd, 2021.”

Sam’s face goes in shock for an instant moment but goes back into neutral mode.

This is not right. Why is he here? Is that the reason why I have been feeling all day??

My head is swarming with all those impossible thoughts because Sam Winchester had died. But he’s here, a living person in front of my eyes.

This is wrong in so many ways.

Sam seems to be alerted.

I puzzle as I narrow my eyes at him.


	12. Smile blindly

Sam signs, “What is the matter? You look like you have seen a ghost.”

Sage is about to respond and I interrupt her.

I sign, “I just realized her mom needs our help with baking for the Book Club tonight. We gotta go. Nice meeting you.”

Sage makes a confused face and is about to call me out but I give her the look.

_Sage, this seems to be dangerous. We are not certain what is happening here. Let’s go._

I bless for her not being ignorant because she seems to get it. That does not mean she likes it.

She JUST met her father, who died before her birth, for sake! I feel bad but at the same time, my dad is a celestial being. That means Sam could be anyone, using Sam as the frontal image behind it’s truest vessel.

Sage signs, “Good-bye, Sam. It was nice meeting you! I am glad we met each other. Be safe.”

I smile at the sight of this rare thing, this not known reunion.

Sam smiles and sign, “Thank you. You guys stay in school! Be smart!”

We turn around with Sage brightens her smile and my small smile. It would be nice if he is the actual Sam Winchester though.

Just before we leave, I come in and buy the chocolate-peanut butter pie, not just a slice. The whole thing. This decoy Sam makes me nervous and I need something sweet. Big loads of sweet and this is it. 

We walk home with my pie and Sage could not stop smiling as we enter our house.

Aunt Eileen comes out from the kitchen and immediately notices Sage being happy than usual.

She narrows her eyes at Sage and then looks at me for an explanation. She also catches my pie and gives me a questioning look.

I am about to explain, but Sage interrupts me.

She signs, “I met this really kind man at the bakery. Destiel accidentally bumped this man and he spoke to her. But then he realized we both are deaf because we signed to each other. Guess what? He SIGNED. He knows how to sign!”

Sage smiles brightly and the sight is constantly blinding me as fuck. Jesus fuck.

Aunt Eileen smiles and signs, “That’s great! That is the key, Sage. If a guy or a woman signs, you don’t have to worry about the communication barrier! What does he look like? Is he from around here?”

_Oh no, the interrogation. Shit. She can see through our lies, especially Sage's._


	13. Family Whispering

I grim internally and try to avoid this as much as possible because I would not want to see her reaction when she learns that that “really kind” man is Sam Winchester. Honestly, I do not want to tell her that this Sam is not the real Sam. There's no way. He must be the decoy or something.

No gracias.

Sage signs, “Oh no, he is not from around here. He stops in town to take some gas. He plans to go up in Washington.”

I raise my eyebrows. That is not a lie. I know when Sage lies and this is not it. I am surprised.

  
Aunt Eileen signs, “Oh! He seems like an older man. I thought he is around your age. Haha. That’s really cool, Sage! I am glad to see that people like him make you smile. It’s nice! Do that often. Oh and the cookies are ready! But I see you have brought your pie, Destiel."

I have no words. NONE. But hey, that is good! No interrogation and all. But just you wait until my dad comes home. I have a feeling he will be home soon.

Sage and I walk into the kitchen to do our homework. I grab a bunch of cookies for us to munch on while Aunt Eileen is making dinner.

I want to save my pie for later. 

NOT even 10 minutes later.

WHOOSH.

I close my eyes to garner my breath. I do not have to look around to know that my dad is home. That is how he pronounces his presence, the feeling of WHOOSH.

Yes, you do not only just hear it, you can FEEL the air shift.

Those goddamn fucking enormous wings.

Sage smiles but makes a face. It seems like she is concerned. I whip my head fast to see.

My father looks distressed. I mean, he looks like he is confusing and alerted. I do not like it one bit.

Aunt Eileen and I share a look and we both know this is not good at all. This must be bad.

I sign with alerted, “What is it? What happened?”

Cas signs and speak, “Something or someone is in our world. They do not belong here anymore. And I am trying to figure out why they are here. I honestly am not sure what to do. I need to talk to you alone, Eileen.”

Dad barely say, "Hello Destiel" to me anymore. 


	14. Discovery on the hand of fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will work on it soon. But for now, please enjoy! This is my first story that is written publicly.

Aunt Eileen raises her eyebrows and they both go in the living room.

Sage is speechless. On the other hand, I KNEW IT. It must be Sam or the decoy of Sam.

_Did he follow us home? I didn’t think to stop and check the surroundings because I was too busy thinking about what just happened and that Sage was constantly smiling as if she discovered that her father is alive and just talked to her. And my fucking obsession with chocolate peanut butter pie._

I wonder what they are talking about. I know that they do not know that Sage and I both know.

**LIVING ROOM**

Castiel looks so distressed and thinking hard. That makes Eileen nervous. She had not seen him like this in a long time. It has been 17 years long.

Eileen knew this is too true. Ever since the World has literally come to an end, no one expected the Winchesters and Jack to fight against Chuck (the former god) and won.

Jack is now the new God and he has brought humanity back.

Eileen remembered the very day she discovered that she was pregnant, out of nowhere. The last person she loved was Samuel “Sam” Winchester. But he didn’t know I was alive and that hurts me like a motherfucker but I got over it.

**_FLASHBACK_ **

This whole thing began since Castiel Novak came in. He popped up, gazing anywhere but me. I was very wary but I told him to spit it out.

He told me something that I HAVE NEVER thought possible could happen. I mean, humanly impossible.

He said, and I remembered as clear as a crystal, “I am pregnant.”

I stood there, looking dumbfounded. Because I never expect this at all. Again, I thought, _Right, he is an angel and they can make anything happen. However, I am sure he did not ask for this. It has to be. He seems scared at the fact that he is pregnant._

“What do I do, Eileen? Since the dawn of time, I never have experience with babies and stuff. I do not ever consider being a parent given by birth. Other than Claire since Jimmy Novak produced her."

Eileen signs, “I’ll help you through your pregnancy. If that’s what you are asking. We can go through this together.”


	15. Eileen

_Eileen_

I jumped back into presence when Cas gently shake my shoulder. He looks worried.

I sign, “What is it? What is going on, Cas?”

Cas seems to think this very carefully, only this time, less distressed.

I sign, “Spit it out, Cas. You’re making me feel cautious.”

Cas perks up at the word, _cautious_.

Oh no, this cannot be good.

I sign, “Oh hell. What now? What do we need to be cautious with?”

Cas looks shamed.

Cas said and sign, “Ever since last night, I felt some weird presence. I wasn’t sure what that means or what it is. Then this morning, I felt power wave and it immediately made me woozy for a sec or so. It is most likely something or someone that should not be in this world. They do not belong here. Then recently, like an hour or so, I felt that same presence again. Only this time, I was able to pinpoint and it led me to here in this very town. Something or someone is here.”

I raise my eyebrows and sign, “Something supernatural? We have not had that in a very long time. So why now? What changed?”

Cas ponders for a minute or so. Then he thought of a question.

Cas signs, “Eileen, have neither one of our kids acting strange or anything?”

Eileen is taken back. She surely would not think of those both kids would be involved but again, Destiel acts calmed while Sage seems slightly off. I think those kids know something.

Eileen signs, “Ever since this morning, they both acted a bit different.”

Cas narrows his eyes and signal to let me go on.

I explain that I felt something this morning and it was LOUD. It was coming from Destiel’s room, so I ran to get my gun out from the hidden spot and went into her bedroom. I found both of them lying on the floor. Destiel said that Sage tried to wake her up by screaming into her less deaf ear and Destiel send her flying and she fell on Sage. And then this afternoon, she was smiling so big. Not to mention that Destiel bought a whole pie. They both met this "really kind" man at the bakery. 

Cas perks up at the mention of this bakery. He is sad momentarily. 

Pies remind him of Dean. He really misses Dean so much. 

He feels two eyes look over in our direction and know immediately that it is the kids. 

Cas thought about Destiel. He feels really bad that he has not been there for her. It's just that she reminds me so much of Dean. The older she gets, the more stubborn she gets. She really is the spitting image of Dean and me, as well. Hence the name, Destiel. 


	16. The kids

Unfortunately, Cas knows Destiel more than Destiel can admit.

Cas narrows his eyes again, but this time, to Destiel in the kitchen.

Cas signs, “I do not believe that story. She must be lying.”

I shrug and sign, “I don’t know, Cas. But that is not important right now. What’s important is that something or someone could possibly come across them. We need to be extra careful with our kids, Cas. I mean, they are the KIDS whose fathers were hunters and their primary parental figures are a celestial being and a hunter. That is said enough.”

Cas nods vigorously to show his agreement.

I sign, “Okay, what are we going to tell our kids?”

Cas signs, “The truth. I have never wanted Destiel to lie and I am not about to start pulling lies to her. She will kick my ass, as you know. She hates lying. We both know that. She can easily figure things out, Eileen.”

I sigh, roll my eyes and sign, “Goddamn genetics.”

Cas’ face scrunches and tilts his head.

Cas signs, “Genetics?”

I sign, “Uh, yeah. Seriously, Destiel is made purely result in mixing of your's and Dean’s genetics into her. She does have that douchebag attitude like Dean and knowing things before they happen like you. and she responds in both mixture of you and Dean. It is like an encyclopedia. Vulgarity edition.

Cas blushes as if he didn’t realize that. _Damn, I should stop spending too much in Heaven._

Cas signs, “As if Sage was not more obvious! I assure you, Eileen. She is the spitting image of Sam. It’s creepy well enough that anyone in a mile distance can recognize whose father she has. Do not deny me that, Eileen! And she is extremely smart beyond her age, other than Destiel, that is.

I grin hard, “Oh I know. I am not ashamed at all. I am very glad I am her mother. Can you believe that the Winchesters have no clues that they have kids? I cannot imagine the reunion. It is going to BE AWKWARD." 

Cas nods and agrees. However, he cannot imagine the reunion between Destiel and Dean if that ever happens. It will not be pretty but I will be there for Destiel as always. Destiel is my number one person in life that I truly care about. Of course, Claire Novak comes in second. Only because she still find the fact that I put her father in heaven.

As if I have been reading Cas' thoughts, "I cannot imagine what Destiel would response by seeing Dean. What would you think Destiel will do first?"

Cas snorts with confidence, "She will punch Dean right in the face. Probably a few times. That kid has never been more violent toward anyone else than Dean. I can feel her emotions when the name, Dean, pops up." 

I wince ands sign, "Well, good thing they both are dead. In the meantime, we are very blessed to have our kids. I mean, look at them."

As both of them smiling with pride for their kids, Sage and Destiel take a look at the bizarre discussion.

Cas and Eileen have decided that they will share the concern with their kids.

Cas is nervous and Eileen is determined.

What would happen next?


	17. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage's point of view

_Sage_

I look at their faces. Oh no. The looks our parents give to each other. I know that look.

I sneak a glance at Destiel to see if she catches the looks our parents have made. No. Destiel actually looks distracted. I raise my eyebrows.

That face means only one thing: What do we know.

Damn it. How do we show them that we do not know anything? Other than the fact that I just met my father, who most definitely is a decoy.

I sign, “What is going on? Why do you both look like you have seen a ghost?”

They both look at each other and snicker.

I am taken back. I am not expecting them to laugh but they just did.

Destiel asks, “The only reason why you two are laughing is because of how uncomfortable of a truth we are close to that one question, “Why do you both look like you have seen a ghost?”

I look over to the parents.

Cas sighs and Eileen raises her hands up and down.

Eileen signs, “Okay. Ever since last night, Cas felt some weird presence. We both are not sure what that means or what it is. Then this morning, he felt power wave and it immediately made him woozy for a sec or so. It is most likely something or someone that should not be in this world. They do not belong here. Then recently, like an hour or so, Cas felt that same presence again. Only this time, he was able to pinpoint and it led me to here in this very town. Something or someone is here.”

I sign, “Okay, thank you for letting us know that something or someone supernatural is in this world. We will stay alerted and on the lookout for that. However, I am not sure what you want us to do?”

I look over to Destiel and she makes a face.

Destiel signs, “Yeah, how exactly do we respond to this situation? I mean, we don’t even know what it looks like, right?”

I hum in agreement.

I look over to our parents.

Cas bites his lower lip and tilts his head. That is his thinking signature. Destiel and I were born to live with that face he makes.

Eileen signs, “That is why it is important for all of us to be on the same page. We have to communicate with each other. I am not going to lie; it will be dangerous.”

I roll my eyes because it is obvious. The conversation we are having, this is not what many families would discuss, at all.

Destiel signs, “I do have a question. What does this have to do with us?”

I roll my eyes again.

I sign, “Destiel, think about it. Our parents are not ordinary. I mean, Uncle Cas is a goddamn celestial being and Mom over there knows about Supernatural and she hunts those for a LIVING. So of course, that will impact us because they are OUR PARENTS. Just think of you and me as a couple of lost cats. What happens to those cats? They will be locked up and put to sleep.”

Destiel makes that face: _You are fucking exaggerate, Sage but okay, you make a very logical point._


	18. This is just the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel's point of view

_Destiel_

Cas snorts and signs, “Nice reference, Sage, but yeah. Sage is right, honey. I mean, as your father, it is most unlikely for an angel to have kids with someone who is not a supernatural being. Like Dean. He is a human being and he is a hunter. He kills those things for a living.”

I sigh as I heard this lecture over and over.

I sign, “Woo fucking hoo. He is a hero and all. But seriously, dad. How the hell do we get to fight for ourselves then? Like I have been saying to you and Aunt Eileen a fucking hundred times, Sage and I need to learn how to defend ourselves. AND LOOK AT US NOW. We are goddamn prey, wandering around, clueless like we are asking them to attack us.”

I see different emotions in his eyes. It looks like he have been slapped. He had never look and feel so ashamed.

I wince a bit.

I sign, “Dad, I understand that you are not ready to see us being grown up and all. However, I do know that we are old enough to take care of ourselves. I may not be no celestial being but that does not mean I can learn how to fight like a hunter. I do not want to be a hunter, no thanks. I still want to go to college.”

Dad smiles a big gummy smile.

Dad signs, “Alright, then. Eileen can teach you both how to defend yourselves and fight. Please communicate with us if anything is out of ordinary. We will be right there when you text us or call me in your prayers.”

I sign, “I will remember that. Thank you, dad. I appreciate that.”

Dad nods. He walks over to me and Sage. He hugs us.

I am surprised. I cannot remember the last time he hugged me like this. It must have been what, ten years? That is a long time.

I relish in the feeling that my own dad just hugged us.

I smile. It feels nice to be like this with dad, even just for a few minutes before he goes back all orderly soldier and shit again.

Cas, Sage, Eileen and Destiel have the same thought: _This is just the beginning._


	19. Tale of Samuel Winchester

_Castiel_

I cannot believe it. Is it just me or Destiel and Sage are a lot more grown up rapidly than I anticipated? It is so peculiar to see the girls not being girls anymore.

_I cannot accept this. Nope, nope. Not at all. It is not too late to tell the girls to not to worry about anything big like this. Let Dad and Aunt Eileen handle this._

Sage comes in the kitchen and grabs a cup to pour coffee in.

I make a surprised face. Since when Sage drinks coffee? What about Destiel? Does she still drink coffee?

Sage grabs the creamer from the fridge. The flavor is called, “Chocolate glazed donut.”

Mmm, that does sound appealing. But I prefer to eat the food, not to drink.

I peer at Sage as she pours the creamer into the cup of coffee and mixes the coffee with a spoon. She takes a sip and sighs. She apparently likes it. _That girl seriously loves chocolate. I do not kid you. Every year, after Valentine’s Day, chocolates go on big sale and Eileen would buy bunches of chocolate and candies. The minute she gets home, Sage would run past Eileen and eat a lot of chocolate for the next three days. That girl CAN EAT countless chocolates._

Sage sits across from me and takes a sip of her “chocolate glazed donut” coffee. After swallowing, she sighs in content. The early sun hit her perfectly. Her light brown eyes shine. Her olive skin is standing out with her long, auburn that is mixed with her natural hair color, light brown. She is definitely the child of Sam and Eileen.

She looks at me and smiles. Her smile reminds me so much like her father, Samuel Winchester. It’s really extraordinary.

I smile and sign, “Did you have a good sleep?”

Sage crinkles her eyes and nods. She signs, “Yes. I had a good sleep. I just dreamt about my dad again.”

I smile again and sign, “Sam was a wonderful man. He was so kind and very patient. He was also very brilliant. Not to mention that he was loyal as well. He cares about his family a lot. I will always remember him.”

Sage shows a sad smile and sign, “It was nice to see him again. However, I find this canny because I haven’t had any dream about him in a long time. I am not sure why. I am not complaining, though. Seeing him in my dreams will be close enough to what I have with him and I relish into it.”


	20. Mixing the kids

_CONT’D Castiel_

I sit there with my thoughts about what would happen if she and Sam would have met. The reunion would be heartwarming to watch. I can imagine Sage asking zillion things to Sam and Sam would just stand there, missing half of what she said because she signs so fast. It would not matter because Sam will look at her all smiling. Sage would giggle and go right in for a hug. They both would hug each other, smiling. That thought is kind of endearing.

I didn’t realize we are staring into each other, each other with wonderment, until Destiel comes in. Destiel is just standing there, looking at us both. Destiel peers over at us and raises her left eyebrow.

Sage shrugs and smiles while I clear my throat and tip my head. Destiel just rolls her eyes and makes a beeline for the coffee. Destiel have started to drink coffee when she was only eleven years old. She likes to pour a small amount of creamer in her coffee, though.

She drinks and sigh. She makes breakfast for everyone. This is the first time she makes me breakfast. Apparently, Sage and Destiel both like to eat bacon. Sam would be disappointed to find out that Sage likes to eat bacon, just like Dean.

I chuckle. Destiel asks, “What is so funny?”

I just stare at her. The fact is eerie that she is so much like Dean. She is practically mini Dean. I find genetics a bit scary but very fascinating.

I sign, “I just thought about how Sam would have reacted to Sage eating bacon.”

Sage burst out laughing. Destiel looks confused.

Destiel signs, “What do you mean?”

I sign, “Sam was a healthiness freak. He constantly was eating salad and drank protein shakes. Sam wasn’t obsessed with bacon. Dean, on the other hand, was.”

Sage wide her eyes. Why does Sage look like that? I look at what Sage just looked at. I find Sage's eyes looking over at Destiel. Destiel gapes her mouth wide open. Destiel suddenly looks somebody has been slapped her.

I look very concerned so I ask, “Destiel, are you okay? What’s the matter?”

Destiel clams her mouth and changes into neutral mode. She shakes her head as a response.

Destiel stands up and puts the dish away in the sink. She grabs her backpack and leave without saying adios or see you later. I puzzle because I don’t know what I have said. It seems to be the wrong thing to say.


	21. Blunt Sage

_Sage_

_You fucking idiot. Why would you say that? Now, Destiel will pent up. It is not a pretty sight. In fact, that would make her look like Dean so much more_. I sigh. _I have to be there for her._

I sign, “Uncle Cas, did you really have to say that?”

Cas looks confused and signs, “What precisely did I say that is wrong? I mean, I just find it funny that you are not like Sam, you are like Dean.”

I roll my eyes and sign, “Yeah. And you still have not realized that you just compared me and Destiel to our dads. And that means, I am like Dean, while Destiel is not.”

Cas tilts his head as he still is trying to find the answer that will solve the riddle.

Cas signs, “I don’t get it?”

I sigh exasperated.

I sign, “Castiel, you basically just referred to me as your kid, not Destiel.”

Cas looks like he has been shot. It is like he has been paralyzed.

That sight hit me. He looks so sad, I mean, heartbroken.

I sign, “Uncle Cas?”

He still does not move.

I frown and stand up.

I sign, “Uncle Cas? Are you okay?”

He is frozen like a stone.

I touch him and his skin is literally freezing.

I jerk away.

I shout, “CAS?”

Something strange is happening.

I run to get mom.


	22. Aunt Eileen

_CONT’D Sage_

I barge in my mom’s bedroom to find her putting her socks on.

I sign, “Mom! You need to see this! Something weird is happening to Uncle Cas.”

Her face: _I am an expert in weirdness. Let’s go see what it is!_

We both run downstairs to go into the kitchen.

Mom and I find Uncle Cas at the exact same spot I left him.

It looks like Uncle Cas has not even budge at all!

Mom and I both look at him. His face looks exactly the same.

Mom looks concerned. That makes me very nervous.

I sign, “Have you ever seen something like this before? I know, for sure that I have not, until now. “

Mom shakes her head.

She signs, “No, Sage. This is not normal, even supernatural normalcy as well. Do you know what happened?”

I nod my head.

She makes a head gesture: _Explain then._

I bite my lip, contemplating if it is worth mentioning again because that is what got Uncle Cas in the first place. Whatever this is. 

I sign, “Okay, um. Destiel came in to find Uncle Cas and I stared into each other. Then she made breakfast for everyone. Yes, she made Uncle Cas breakfast too.

Mom widens her eyes.

I continue to sign, “Yeah, I know. Shocking. But then she joined us at the table, eating with us. Then Uncle Cas started to chuckle. Destiel caught that and asked what’s funny.”

Mom signs, “Oh no. What did he do?”

I sign, “He said it’s funny how much I am alike to Dean, not Sam because of the bacon.”


End file.
